


If You Had Lips

by Zarius



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: She didn't care what kind of world he was from, or what barriers they would have to breach if push came to shove, in that moment, where she'd already been swept off her feet along with everyone else, she thought someone had said something that would keep her precisely where she was long after everyone else had landed. (Tag for "Sky Turtles")





	If You Had Lips

How did she get in this situation?

Only an hour or so ago, as she held on for dear life, Irma's thoughts could only focus on how to make things up to Mr. Right.

Earlier in the week, she had met a man who had swept her off her feet, only to find that on this particular day, everyone was walking on air.

In haste, and because her best friend was the first person she saw freed from gravity's pull, she had assumed her new man had this effect on all women that she mentioned him to, and swiftly destroyed his signed photograph.

If he ever dropped by Channel Six, she was now wondering how to explain the shattered photo. Perhaps he wouldn't notice, or perhaps life in this messed up town would prove too much and he would move away. She wouldn't blame him.

Irma remembered holding firmly on to the transmitter tower as the Channel Six building tore off of its foundations and pierced the very heavens.

April O'Neil used her turtle-com to call her friends, and notified Irma that they would be coming as soon as they could.

"Great, my life depends on the speed of a Turtle" Irma had cynically replied.

She would be surprised, however, by the swiftness of the rescue, arriving in their humongous Turtle Blimp and latching a grappling hook on to the building, tethering it to the top of one of New York City's most romantic attractions, the Empire State Building, and allowing the building to stabilise in mid-air.

"You were right April, the Turtles did save her" she said.

"You ladies OK?" Leonardo had asked as the blimp flew in close proximity to the building.

"We are now, thanks to you" April replied.

Irma's response was a little more startling, more to herself than anyone else who were used to her eccentricities.

"I could kiss you fellas, if you had lips"

She'd let utter craziness loose from her lips again. Did she really mean to say that?

What about Mr. Right? Had she given up all hope of seeing him again? Did she want to?

What had he done for her lately anyway, but cause her anger, concern and frustration.

These creatures were the kind of people she deserved her life, and they weren't even human.

The talk turned to scientific mumbo jumbo about gravity waves and what was causing the emissions, jargon that went over Irma's heads, but she remained attentive, hoping one of their numbers would translate them in a manner fit for laymen.

One of the Turtles, the most interesting one, and the one Irma noticed had been the one to anchor the building to the ESU, came up with a solution to halt the anti-gravity wave.

"See that stupendous dish?" he said, pointing in Irma's direction.

Irma's heart beat significantly faster, her cheeks began to bright red, and her body language became more playful and seductive.

"Why, thank you Donatello" she said, wishing she could have said something a little feistier, but worried whether that would pass standards and practises on Saturday morning hours.

"Erm, not you Irma, I was talking about that satellite dish" Donatello replied.

Irma's heart sunk like a rock with this minor correction.

"It's just like a man to choose TV over me" she said with supreme resignation

Of all the situations she'd been in today, this one, up until then, had been the simplest. It was something she could understand, and appreciate.

It made her feel warm, wanted, and important.

She didn't care what kind of world he was from, or what barriers they would have to breach if push came to shove, in that moment, where she'd already been swept off her feet along with everyone else, she thought someone had said something that would keep her precisely where she was long after everyone else had landed.

In that moment, she wanted to take him on a spin around her own universe.

If only he had lips.


End file.
